Uma noite com as Furious
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma festinha básica, com uma espécie de entrevista com cada uma delas. Mais uma fic do desafio!


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com mais uma one shot, agora sobre as minhas meninas e a Sakura!

Um dia com as Furious Girls, vocês conheceram cada uma delas e sua trajetória até o retorno, mas isso vamos lá!

Boa notícia é que o desafio está prorrogado até o dia 30/11, vamos lá... não vou mentir, eu to desanimadassa, com esse desafio, mas quem não mandou ainda, dá tempo, quem mandou beijo no coração, e quem não quer mandar e acha esse desafio ridículo eu digo... faz melhor!

Vamos a fic!

Blábláblá- fala normal!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

Essa história se passara entre o campeonato russo e o campeonato brasileiro (beyblade galera e não futebol! XD), será a reunião das meninas Furious girls, elas falaram desde seus segredos mais íntimos até coisas que não fazem diferença a humanidade.

**Uma noite com as Furious. **

Dayse estava cuidando de uns detalhes, junto com Ruby e Dori, mas as meninas não estavam com um sorriso no rosto, por causa de Dayse.

Dayse- Vamos meninas, temos que terminar, temos 15 minutos até Saku e Ana chegarem. – falava com euforia.

Ruby- Olha Dayse, vamos fazer uma festinha para nós 5 e não para 500 pessoas. – falava irritada.

Dayse- Escuta, se você gosta das coisas desleixadas, eu não. Vamos lá, sorria daqui a pouco é festa e verá depois que tudo isso vai valer a pena.

Dori- E porque tanto guardanapos? – Dori dobrava vários guardanapos em quadrados perfeitos, eles já vinham dobrados, mas Dayse achou defeito em todos e pediu para as meninas dobrarem de novo.

Dayse- Porque teremos pizzas, elas são gordurosas. Como vão pegar uma caneta depois?

Ruby- E porque estamos dobrando isso, vai ser jogado fora mesmo! – ainda dobrando os guardanapos.

Dayse- Tá, deixa os guardanapos, Ruby pega os pratos, Dori os copos! – ao ver as duas se levantando devagar. – VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! – sorri, logo em seguida Hiro entra no quarto.

Hiro- Nossa, vai haver uma festa? – estranhando tudo.

Dori- Vai sim...

Ruby- Mas você não está convidado, porque é uma festa de garota.

Dayse- Não leve a mal, mas nós temos que ficar a sós! – olha pra as meninas. – Se não pegarem os pratos e colocar na mesa que eu arrumei, não teremos uma festa! – falando sério.

Dori- Eu amo a Dayse, mas tem vezes que eu quero dar um tiro nela! – pegando os copos.

Ruby- Eu to com você! – pega os pratos.

Hiro- Tá... até mais! Divirtam-se! – e sai, no caminho encontra Sakura e Ana. Sakura levava várias garrafas de vinho e uma caixinha de cerveja. Ana levava 4 pizzas grandes.

Ana- Bem que senti cheiro de porco! – fala com nojo e passa reto.

Sakura- Desculpe Hiro, mas como já deve ter sido avisado é festa de garotas.

Hiro- Não se preocupe, eu peguei o laptop vou analisar as últimas lutas.

Sakura- Certo, depois eu te trago pizza! – dizia com um doce sorriso.

Ana- SAKURA VENHA LOGO! – irritada.

Sakura- Até depois! – os dois dão um pequeno beijo e cada um segue seu caminho.

Hiro- Até! – com a chegada da Sakura, a festa começou Ana e Dori já estavam atacando as pizzas.

Ana- Dori, cadê aquela pimentinha esperta?

Dori- Eu pego!

Dayse- Dori, os guardanapos, vai sujar a mala!

Dori- Ah desencana, agora começou a festa! – pega a pimenta.

Ruby- Venha Dayse, você está precisando de um vinho!

Sakura- Sem mais delongas. – abre uma garrafa e já começam a bebedeira, algum tempo depois começaram as conversas.

Dori- Então tá quem começa?

Ana- Sakura responde! Comecemos o interrogatório. – na falta da lanterna, Ana pega um abajur acende e coloca bem na cara da Sakura. – Diga princesa, onde está a base rebelde? – falando sério e com ar psicótico.

Ruby- Sai Ana, é sério! – fazendo Ana se sentar e desliga o abajur.

Dayse- Eu tenho uma, o que o Hiro tem, que te atraiu tanto?

Sakura- Ah, ele é mais velho, nosso treinador, irmão do Tyson, assim fico mais famosa!

Meninas- Rsrsrsrsrsr.

Rudy- Não tem jeito mesmo! Mas falando sério agora.

Sakura- er... – já ficando vermelha. – Bem, ele simplesmente mexeu comigo. – respondendo evergonhada.

Dori- Que fofo! – com os olhos brilhando.

Ana- Eu vou me dar uma facada na barriga, com essas perguntas! – já desanimando.

Ruby- Diga mais um motivo...

Sakura- As vezes eu penso nele de jeito pervertido! Hauahauhauhauau...

Dayse- Não... – surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

Dori- Nossa, que sem vergonha!

Ruby- Agora tenho que perguntar, você e o Hiro já "avançaram o sinal"? – com um jeito bastante sacana.

Sakura- Ruby! – dessa vez estava mais vermelha que o vinho tinto. – Não, porque o Hiro é respeitador, mesmo assim só depois de casado! Huahuauahauhauah...

Dayse- Imagine o casamento desses dois... ahauahuahuahuahuahauhauahua

Dori- A Sakura ficaria linda de branco!

Ruby- Tá... vamos continuar. Você já pensou em largar o beyblade para voltar com sua banda? – Sakura olha sério.

Sakura- Sinceramente, eu desistiria da banda se necessário, eu jamais largaria o Beyblade!

Dayse- Então tá, vamos a pergunta sem noção. Se você fosse homem, qual de nós você namoraria?

Sakura- Eu mesma! Rsrsrsrsrsrsr.

Dayse- Isso que é amor próprio! Ahuahauahuahuaahuahu

Ana- As perguntas estão cada vez melhor! – tirando sarro, porque estava detestando as perguntas.

Sakura- Falando sério... eu acho que seria a Ana, é uma boa amiga, além de ser divertida!

Dori- Agora fiquei com ciúmes! Hauahuahauhauahuahauahu. – bebe mais um gole de vinho. – Mas então, agora falando de beleza, ignore que você namora Hiro, de todo o campeonato, com quem ficaria?

Sakura- Fácil, Kai!

Dayse- Sério?

Ruby- Quem não pegava? – animada.

Ana- Eu, muito sério. – amassa uma lata e pega outra.

Ruby- Não estamos falando de personalidade e sim de beleza.

Ana- Bem... nesse caso... – apenas balança a cabeça positivamente.

Dori- Assim, o Max sem dúvida é o mais bonito por dentro e eu acho ele uma gracinha também, mas...

Ruby- Ah se me desse bola! Hauahuahuahauahua.

Ana- Vamos continuar, maior ato de loucura?

Sakura- Pegar um carro, na época que estava sem a carta e ir para uma corrida clandestina.

Dayse- Sério que fez isso?

Sakura- Sim, quase a polícia me pega! Rsrsrsrsrs...

Dayse- Última pergunta, o que mais gosta e mais detesta em nós?

Sakura- Bem, vou começar com a Ruby, adoro o jeito dela, todo sensual e glamurosa, mas chega ser pervertida demais e quer todos os meninos para ela, não pense que eu esqueci você dando em cima do Hiro, logo depois que ele virou nosso treinador.

Ruby- Águas passadas! – sem graça.

Sakura- Dori, adoro a inocência dela e o sorriso doce, porém muito ingênua, se eu quiser te passar pra trás seria fácil fácil!

Dori- Ai que maldade! – mas ainda sorrindo.

Sakura- Ana, divertida demais, anima qualquer ambiente, mas é muito birrenta e encrenqueira.

Ana- Me processe!

Sakura- E você Dayse, inteligentíssima, caridosa, e é uma pessoa agradável para conversar... – Dayse sorri para Sakura. – Mas apesar de tudo, eu odeio essa sua obsessão por tudo estar perfeito, você se transforma, quando estamos nos arrumando para viagens, parece uma ditadora!

Meninas- Rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Dori- Quem é a próxima?

Dayse- Você mesmo.

Ruby- Porque você vive dispensando Ray?

Dori- Eu já disse, caras como ele, não me serve. Só vêem a conquista, nada mais.

Ruby- E porque quer o meu Max? – meio sério, mas ainda brincando.

Dori- Porque ele não é seu! – sorrindo.

Sakura- Como seu passado influenciou seu jeito de ser?

Dori- Bem, minha mãe me ensinou a seguir meu coração, tem vezes que eu nem sei o que faço, apenas faço o que ele me diz. Porque eu sempre fui guiada a fazer tudo conforme o figurino, depois que eu fui morar com minha mãe, ela me ensinou que não preciso fazer o que agradem aos outros, só a mim, então... é isso.

Dayse- Meu Deus, você é incrível Dori. – com admiração.

Dori- Que isso... – com vergonha.

Ana- Maior loucura da vida.

Dori- Bem, aquela briga de gangue, quando nos conhecemos!

Dayse- Verdade, eu lembro daquele dia.

Ana- Que dia?

Ruby- Nada... vamos lá... o bicho que você adora e outro que você odeia.

Dori- Não tem bicho que eu odeio, adoro todos os animais, mas eu tenho nojo de barata!

Dayse- Odeio baratas. – falava com nojo.

Ana- Tipo essa atrás de vocês?

Dayse- AHHHHHHH CADÊ? – sobe no sofá.

Dori- Aonde viu ela?

Ana- Trouxas! Hauhauahuahuahuahuahuah.

Dori- Sem graça! – irritada.

Dayse- Vamos continuar... O que você viu no Max?

Dori- Eu não sei, acho que é porque quando eu olho pra ele, vejo a lealdade dele pelos amigos, pela equipe, sem falar que mesmo subestimado, ele mostra a todos que é muito forte, isso é uma coisa muito rara e incrível de encontrar em alguém.

Ruby, Dayse e Sakura- Que fofo!

Dori- Parem! – vermelha.

Ruby- Vamos lá a pergunta sem noção... se você fosse homem, qual de nós você ficaria?

Dori- Eu acho que seria a Sakura, pelo mistério que ela carrega, isso é interessante.

Ruby- E esqueça o Max, qual dos meninos?

Dori- Bem, apesar de como eu disse antes que eu acho o Kai lindo, eu ficaria com o Ray.

Ruby- Ele é lindo também né? Aquele jeitinho oriental dele.

Sakura- Nada mal...

Ana- O cabelo dele é mais bonito que de muita menina aí! – as meninas riram.

Sakura- Verdade.

Ruby- Pergunta final, o que gosta e o que não gosta de nós?

Dori- Bem, eu adoro o jeito misterioso da Sakura e ao mesmo tempo o jeito dela carinhoso conosco, acho estranho o hábito dela beber sangue. Ana bem sempre me faz rir, sempre presente quando mais precisamos, mas precisa aceitar críticas melhor, e ser menos encrenqueira. Ruby, quem não gosta do jeito despojado e como já foi dito o glamour que você tem é fora do comum, sem falar que é amiga para toda hora, mas essa história de rapazes é verdade. – falava mais sério, mas logo em seguida com seu sorriso brincalhão.

Ruby- Isso é pra quem pode queridinha! – arruma o cabelo.

Dori- Rsrsrsrsrsrrs... Dayse é o pilar que nos segura, uma pessoa que realmente dá pra conversar, delicada e doce.

Dori- Acho que para mim acabou, agora de quem é a vez?

Dayse- Eu! – empolgada.

Sakura- Seu passado e o que ele te influenciou.

Dayse- Bem, eu graças a Deus cresci num ambiente bom e estável, tenho pais que me amam, então apenas segui os ensinamentos deles, sempre respeitando os outros, em todos os aspectos.

Ana- E da onde essa sua obsessão de tudo ser perfeito?

Dayse- Acho que puxei isso da minha mãe, mas temos uma diferença... eu também sou maníaca por limpeza. – falava sem graça.

Dori- E precisa lembrar a gente? – desanimada.

Ruby- Pergunta cretina, tem uma paixão platônica? – já rindo de um jeito sacana.

Dayse- Er... não! – vermelha.

Sakura- Confessa!

Dayse- Mas é verdade.

Ana- MENTIROSA! – todas circularam ela.

Ruby- Fale...

Ana- Fale!

Sakura- Fale!

Dori- Fale! – e elas ficaram fazendo pressão, ficaram uns cinco minutos enchendo a cabeça dela.

Dayse- Tá... eu falo, mas não é nada sério. – vermelha. – Sabem que desde que vocês me conhecem eu sempre sonhei em lutar contra o Tyson. – e quando entrei no avião indo para China e encontrei ele, eu não sei o que eu senti... Eu não acreditava que ia viajar ao lado dele, acho que foi o dia mais maravilhoso.

Dori- Mas você sente algo por ele além da admiração?

Dayse- Eu não sei bem, tem vezes que eu queria ficar perto dele, mas tem vezes que eu queria lutar contra ele, por isso eu não sei bem, o que eu sinto.

Ruby- Gente, acho que isso é amor. Eu lembro que você parecia uma tiete, mesmo eu e a Dori torcendo naquela época da BEGA você ainda torcia pelos bladebreakers principalmente o Tyson.

Dayse- Se isso é amor eu não sei, mas que eu sinto algo inexplicável por ele eu sinto.

Ana- Maior ato de loucura?

Dayse- Vocês nem vão acreditar... – já rindo sozinha.

Sakura- Como assim?

Dayse- Eu disse que tenho essa mania de limpeza, um dia eu estava andando e estava pelo Buffet, mas isso não interessa, foi depois que eu vi a cozinha, estava uma nojeira.

Ana- Não me diga que você...

Dayse- Sim, eu limpei a cozinha de ponta a ponta, por isso estamos fazendo essa festinha, eles me deram um dinheiro, mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava.

Ana- Você é louca, tem que se internar. – assustada.

Ruby- Então tá... esquecendo o Tyson, qual é o mais bonito?

Dayse- Bem, sinceramente? – corada.

Ruby- De preferência.

Dayse- Eu acho o Tyson.

Sakura- Você o ama, isso tá visto!

Dayse- Ah tá, então você ama o Kai porque achá-lo bonito?

Sakura- Eu realmente o acho bonito, mas o Hiro é bonito por dentro e também ele não é nenhum Quasimodo.

Ana- Ele é sim!

Sakura- Cala a boca! – irritando-se. – O Hiro é bonito também, sem falar que ele não julga as pessoas.

Ruby- Vamos lá a pergunta nada haver, você sabe...

Dayse- Bem... se eu fosse homem, acho que ficaria com você Ruby, eu te acho linda, todas vocês são, mas ela é diferente.

Ruby- Eu sei, sou irresistível.

Dori- Não para o Max! – brincando.

Ruby- Ora... – irritando. – Vai ver ainda, se ele não cai na minha rede. A última, que você também já sabe.

Dayse- Então, Ruby você além de sua beleza, você é sincera, divertida, animada e como todas falamos esse seu glamour é fora do comum mesmo, mas tem vezes que você irrita os outros com esse seu jeito de querer namorar tudo quanto é menino.

Ruby- Tá decido, vocês tem inveja de mim! – convencida. – Só pode!

Dayse- Demora... então continuando, Sakura eu sei que tenta passar a imagem de fria, mas quando estamos juntas, você é incrível, amiga, carinhosa, companheira. – Sakura sorri com o elogio. – Mas essa sua mania de beber sangue, me assusta. Dori é minha irmãzinha, doce e inocente, mas também sabe ser firme quando precisa, só precisa se abrir mais, deixar de ser tão tímida. – Dori sorriu. – Ana, acho que o termo "tempo ruim" não existe pra você, sempre sorrindo, fazendo suas malandragens, mas também se alguém precisar de alguma coisa e qualquer lugar, sendo amigo seu ou não você ajuda, isso é demais. Mas deixa de ser ruim, encrenqueira, e pare com essa rixa com o Hiro.

Ruby- Vamos lá Ana?

Ana- Eu já fui...

Dori- Quando?

Ana- Depois da Sakura, vocês não lembram?

Dori- Mas como se eu fui depois da Sakura?

Ana- Não, eu fui antes de você! Vocês estão tão bêbadas e nem lembram.

Sakura- Ela pensa que somos burras. Vamos começar.

Ana- Ai saco.

Sakura- Tenho duas perguntas.

Ana- Fale.

Sakura- A primeira, você confia em nós e vai confiar mesmo se fizermos algo errado?

Ana- Sim! – Foi direta. – Próxima pergunta.

Sakura- Posso beber seu sangue? – falando com o sorriso sacana.

Ana- Eu confio em você, mas vai brincar de Drácula com outra pessoa.

Sakura- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Dori- Você tem alguma paixãozinha platônica?

Ana- Não. – falando tranquilamente.

Ruby- Eu to falando sério.

Ana- Eu também.

Sakura- Mentira, todo mundo tem!

Ana- Todo mundo desocupado! – já ficando irritada. – Mania essa, vão se tratar.

Ruby- Então tá... outra pergunta, qual é o animal que você ama e o que você odeia?

Ana- Perguntinha cretina essa, vocês sabem que eu adoro qualquer bicho tirando aranhas, eu tenho pavor daquelas desgraçadas.

Ruby- Já teve algum namorado antes?

Ana- Como eu vou saber?

Ruby- Ah tá! – de cara.

Ana- Vocês sabem muito bem que minha última lembrança é de conhecendo você, se aconteceu algo antes disso eu não sei.

Sakura- Então tá... pergunta de um milhão, o que aconteceu quando, você, Carter e Kai foram buscar ajuda?

Ana- Nada demais, andamos pela neve, encontramos um chalé, conhecemos Laika e... só.

Ruby- Viu algum deles nu? – num tom sacana.

Ana- Credo, vão se tratar! Tá doido meu! – falava com nojo.

Dori- O que diria se alguém falasse para você, que não gosta do seu jeito?

Ana- Me processe! – tranquilamente.

Dayse- Então tá... vamos a pergunta tosca.

Ana- Bem... acho que... seria... sabe que eu não sei.

Dori- Qual é todas nós falamos!

Ana- É que é assim, Sakura é frígida, Dayse é louca, Dori é fresca e Ruby eu tenho certeza que levaria chifre, então não sei.

Dayse- Eu não vou pedir mais explicações, depois dessa... qualidades, já que os defeitos você já disse.

Ana- Bem a Sakura é minha parceira de birita, Ruby é minha parceira de jogos, Dayse é minha parceira de filmes, Dori é minha parceira nas brincadeiras e minha cozinheira favorita!

Dori- Rsrsrsrsrs... não vale nada!

Ruby- E como sempre, o melhor fica para o final.

Dayse- Rsrsrsrsr... como é humilde, vamos lá então. Eu não vou perguntar a paixão platônica, que eu já sei que é o Max.

Ruby- Não só o Max, mas como o Ray, o Kai, o Alexander, Reaper, o Zack... – e olhou com um jeito malicioso para Dayse. – Até o Tyson se bobear.

Dayse- Umph... não se atreva. – zangada.

Ana- Deixa eu fazer minhas perguntas, aí quando começarem a falar de macho eu vou comer pizza! Então a pergunta é... Você largaria a equipe por uma oferta melhor?

Ruby- Lógico! – disse naturalmente, as meninas ficaram de cara, mas logo em seguida ela sorri. – Bobas, eu to brincando!

Ana- Idiota, outra pergunta, hm... – fica pensativa. – Eu esqueci, depois eu faço. – foi pegar pizza.

Sakura- Então tá, o que você viu no Max? E não vale copiar a resposta da Dori.

Ruby- O estilo meniinho virgem dele!

Dayse- Como assim? – rindo do jeito dela.

Ruby- Sabe, esse estilo menino inocente? Eu adoro isso, então ou seja Dori, vai ser guerra.

Sakura- Nunca imaginaria duas meninas brigando pelo Max.

Ana- Preconceito isso, você não gosta de zoofilia? Então qual o problema da Dori e da Ruby gostarem do Max?

Sakura- Eu não gosto disso Ana. – falando sério.

Ana- Gosta sim!

Ruby- Sério Sakura? – estranhando.

Sakura- Não, porque acha que eu gosto dessas coisas?

Ana- Você namora um porco-veado! – já pra lá de Bagdá, Sakura só olha irritada.

Ruby- Tá, vamos voltar a nossa entrevista.

Ana- Esse seu cabelo é natural ou você pintou ele? Tá com cara de que é pintado com tinta guaxe.

Ruby- É natural, desculpe Ana, ao contrário de você, eu tenho minha beleza natural. – falava passando a mãos nos seus cabelos sedosos.

Ana- Provoque e ficará feia rapidinho.

Ruby- Tenho tanto medo de você, como da Dori.

Dori- O que você quer dizer com isso? – já não gostando.

Ruby- Não me leve a mal. – brincando com a menina.

Dori- No que o passado te influenciou no que você é hoje?

Ruby- Bem em muita coisa, as vezes nossas escolhas estão nas opções, eu sempre segui o que eu achava melhor, não importando com a opinião dos outros.

Dayse- Nossa, isso foi profundo!

Ruby- Sim, quando você pensam que eu faria uma coisa, eu faço algo diferente do que se esperam.

Dayse- Rsrsrsrsr... Ruby é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Ruby- Próxima pergunta.

Sakura- Você confia em nós?

Ruby- Claro, não sei nem porque perguntas isso, eu te garanto, eu já provei lealdade a minha equipe! – com seu sorriso de sempre.

Dori- Se alguém não gosta de você o que diria?

Ruby- Que pena! – brincando, mas meninas riram.

Dayse- Você se arrepende de ter vindo para a equipe?

Ruby- Não, aqui eu tenho certeza que vou alcançar todos os meus objetivos!

Sakura- Qual é esse objetivo?

Ruby- Estar no topo! – foi direta.

Dayse- Você sente falta dos seus pais?

Ruby- Naturalmente, apesar de tudo são meus pais, infelizmente eu não tenho eles mais ao meu lado, mas sei que estão num lugar melhor e eu vou ficar bem! – aquilo fez as meninas abrirem um sorriso.

Ana- Pergunta tosca?

Ruby- Eu ficaria com a Dayse, porque ela é lindíssima, apesar de ser doida, pelo menos minha casa estaria limpa e organizada.

Dayse- Abusadinha! Vamos lá, sua opinião sobre nós.

Ruby- Eu gosto da Sakura, apesar de tentar ser uma coisa, tipo gótica, fria e chata, é super legal, também divertida, mas esse negócio de sangue e essa mania que querer ser grossa, me irritam.

Sakura- Valeu. – zangada ao ouvir o comentário.

Dayse- E eu?

Ruby- Vamos ver, a metidinha a líder do grupo.

Dayse- Hei!

Ruby- Mas é confiável, amiga e muito gente boa! Já Ana, me incomoda o fato de você não usar um vestido, um salto alto, poderia tentar ao menos seguir nosso padrão né?

Ana- Me processe!

Ruby- Mas você é gente boa, faz coisa que acho que ninguém faria, por ser perigoso ou fora do padrão. Dori acho que você não tem defeitos, você é fofa, linda, amiga, engraçada, divertida, sério, é ruim quando precisa e é boa quando se pede.

Dori- Obrigada! – sem jeito.

Ana- BAH, sabe de uma coisa! Isso tá muito chato! – e atira uma almofada em Ruby.

Ruby- Vaca! – e revida, começa a guerra.

Dori- Boa! – e começaram todas a uma guerra de travesseiro, que foi para os tapas, a brincadeira acabou quando um nariz sangrou, quem foi a vítima? A pessoa não quis se identificar.

**Fim!**

Todos pensam que elas são uma equipe fofa, de meninas perfeitas (claro que não se aplica a todas), mas podemos dizer que é bem diferente, e outra se alguém diz que o nome está errado, ainda não as viu, to fazendo propaganda fudida delas, mas bem é isso, mandem reviews e principalmente resposta.

Mas falando sério, eu postei por postar, porque eu detestei essa one-shot, apesar de estar bem empolgada no início, cheguei na conclusão, olhei com raiva ela. Eu não sei se consegui fazer o que eu queria, mas tá aí.

Beijos e até mais!


End file.
